Two Can Play at the Jealousy Game
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung
Summary: A collection of Fabian/Nina/Eddie one shots based on what should've happened in the certain episodes. FABINA X NEDDIE DRAMA. Love triangle!  Fabian R. & Nina M. but also Eddie M. & Nina M.
1. House of Who?  House of Frauds

**I totally ship Fabina but I just thought there should be a Fabian/Nina/Eddie love triangle. It will be a collection of one-shots from the episodes I thought there should've been Neddie moments. Unless you guys want a full story. Let me know. Review!**

**House of Who? / House of Frauds**

**-Breakfast time-**

**Nina's POV**

We were all sitting in the dining room eating breakfast and talking before school. I was chatting to Fabian and Amber about the new clues when suddenly some guy walked into the room. We all stopped and stared at him sitting down. I knew what it was like to be new so I wanted to be nice. "Would you like some OJ?" I asked him. "FINALLY! Someone that speaks English!" he exclaimed. I smiled. "You're the best thing I've heard since I've gotten here" he flirted. I giggled.

**Fabian's POV**

When I heard that, I choked on my OJ. _What did he say?_ "When did you get here? I had a shock when I woke up and found you in Mick's bed!" I asked him. "Yesterday" he told me. He's American…just like Nina….I looked back and forth between them.

**Nina's POV**

Eddie seems so nice! "So uh why did you change schools Eddie?" I asked him. While he was explaining, I pretended to be super interested and smiley and flirty right in front of Fabian, which I KNOW he noticed.

**Fabian's POV**

I didn't think much of things when Nina asked that question but then she was all interested and smiley and googly eyed at him! I opened my mouth and looked back and forth between them and stared at him with disbelief. Wh-what's happening? I was thankful Patricia said something rude to Eddie. Take that newbie! But then Nina got up! I caught Eddie giving Nina a flirty head nod to Nina as she walked out and I saw Nina smile at him flirtingly! Nina…."N-nina?" I called out watching after her. Trying to get her attention but failing. Joy asked me something about the movies but I wasn't ready. I told her I wasn't ready and I told her I'd catch her later. I still had Nina and Eddie on my mind, I didn't really pay attention to anything else but my sad feeling inside.

**Nina's POV**

When Eddie said he didn't know English girls were so cute, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. When Eddie gave me a flirty head nod, I smiled flirtingly and went after Patricia to talk to her about being so rude. We got so close after last year. I'm not sure but I think I heard a person faintly calling my name. Oh well. I didn't notice anything that happened after. Fabian who?


	2. House of Hoods  House of Deceit

**House of Hoods / House of Deceit**

**Nina's POV**

Everything was happening like the dream. The music, the speech, EVERYTHING! After Fabian said I was being silly, I decided to go for a walk. I ended up at the library where I saw the painting of 4 Egyptian men lifting an alligator shaped bridge and walking on it.

Wait…where have I seen that bridge before..? IN THE TUNNELS YES! I NEED to go tell Fabian! I went to the ball and asked Amber where Fabian was and I ran to him…just in time to see him kissing Joy…I was hurt but when Joy said he kissed back, I couldn't take it anymore.

I took off telling Amber not to let Fabian find me.

I went back to the house where I ran into Eddie. He was making pancakes in the kitchen.

I tried to wipe my tears away and act like nothing was wrong.

**Eddie's POV**

I was doing my usual pancake run after I left the dance when I hear the door close and someone sniffling. I thought it might've been Victor so I tried hide my pancakes as best as I could. They walked through the door and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Nina. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Hey Nina! What's wrong?" I asked her, concerned. "Huh? Oh it's nothing Eddie. I'm fine." she replied. I narrowed my eyes. Was she kidding me? "You're not fine. Don't lie to me. I can tell you're upset. Now what's wrong?" I asked her. "Oh fine. It's just that…I saw Fabian…kiss…Joy…" she sniffled. I was confused. So? "What's up with you two anyway?" I asked her confused. "He..was my ex boyfriend…but I still have feelings for him..he broke up with me because he thought I wanted to be friends but I don't!" she cried. I pulled her into me and rubbed her back. Poor Nina. Normally I wouldn't care about these girl problems but she had been the only nice one to me when I got here. She's special to me. But for some reason, I also get these feelings when I think of Patricia..what's a man to do?

**Fabian's POV**

God, I need to talk to Nina so bad and fix everything! I need to explain what happened tonight! When Amber told me Nina wasn't in the bathroom, I hightailed it out of there. If I know Nina, she went back to the house. I can't let her fall down the chasm! I just can't! I'm not gonna let THAT part of the dream happen! When I got back to the house I heard voices so I stopped to listen. "Oh fine. It's just that…I saw Fabian…kiss…Joy…" a girl sniffled. It must be Nina. Then another voice. "What's up with you two anyway?" he asked her confused. "He..was my ex boyfriend…but I still have feelings for him..he broke up with me because he thought I wanted to be friends but I don't!" she cried. I widened my eyes and just stared off into space. She…didn't want to break up? God, I'm such an idiot! Everything is my fault! I was about to jump in and talk to Nina when I peered around the corner and saw her IN THE ARMS OF EDDIE. I was steaming with this unkown feeling. I felt like I hated his guts! I think it's called jealousy. God I wanted to kill him! I guess I deserve it though, I made her night horrible. I watched them from my spot, sad.

**Eddie's POV**

Okay enough of this. I'm gonna make her feel better. "Hey Nina? You got something on your face." I told her. "Where is it?" she asked. I smirked and scooped up whipped cream off my pancakes and wiped it on her nose. "there" I laughed. She gasped. All of a sudden we having a full on food fight! After a while, we stopped when we ran out of whipped cream. This kitchen was a mess! And my pancakes were demolished. We were both laughing really hard and COVERED in whipped cream and syrup and were now super close to each other. We looked at each other and suddenly I felt a feeling toward her. I liked her, I really did. We're so similar! I smiled and her and she smiled back at me.

**Nina's POV**

Oh my god the food fight was INSANE! I'm such a mess! He smiled at me and I smiled back at him. He made me happy. He made me not think about Fabian and Joy. He turned my night upside down. "Well I better go shower" I told him laughing. He chuckled. "I guess I should too huh?" I smiled at him one last time and went to go take a shower. I…think I like Eddie…but I also like Fabian too…what is going on with me?" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went to go soak the night away with a hot bath.

**Fabian's POV**

My eyes kept looking back and forth from Nina to Eddie. They were having a food fight! I was seriously getting pissed off at Eddie and I felt really sad. Watching her be happy with someone else, really hurt. But I made her sad and I guess I'm glad someone is making her happy. I really thought I could save her from the chasm and we could be Fabina again but I guess not. When I saw them smiling at each other, I couldn't take it anymore. I've had enough. I silently walked to my room dejectedly. Maybe a little sleep will take my mind off things. One thing is certain, I hate my new roommate. I hate Eddie.


	3. House of Sibuna  House of Payback

**House of Sibuna / House of Payback**

**A/N: I actually don't know what episode this scene is from but I'm too lazy to look so I'll just call it Houses of Sibuna / House of Payback **

**-Dinner time-**

**Nina's POV**

Phew! After a long day of helping out with the Masquerade Dance stuff and me being jealous at Joy and Fabian, and practicing hopscotch, I was glad it was supper cause I was hungry! Amber, Fabian, and I were talking about more hopscotch practice and how Amber was out til her foot was better (I kinda accidentally dropped a table on her foot cause I was too busy being jealous at Fabian and Joy) when suddenly Joy showed up. "Hey Fabes! We should talk about the dance! I have some REALLY great ideas!" she flirted and grabbed his arm. "Uh yeah sure, now?" he told her. "great idea! Come sit by me!" she grabbed his arm and pulled her to the seat next to her as I gasped and looked at Fabian. Just then Eddie showed up, and I had a perfect idea. I was going to make Fabian jealous as well. "You can sit here if you like!" I told him flirtatiously. Oh yeah, this'll be fun.

**Fabian's POV**

I didn't wanna sit down next to Joy and talk to her about stuff but I can't say no. I wanted to sit with Nina! It hurt me so much when Eddie took my place! I couldn't help but look back and forth between them! What's going on? That's my seat! When Eddie put his arm on Nina's chair and looked right in her eyes, I was so mad and jealous. I felt like punching him.

**Eddie's POV**

Now my chance! I put my hand on her chair and looked her straight in the eyes and leaned down and kissed her. She's so beautiful! I kissed her right in front of everyone and the whole table was silent. I was happy when she kissed back!

**Nina's POV**

When he leaned down to kiss me, I hesiatated because I still had feelings for Fabian but all I could remember was the hurt from when he kissed Joy so I kissed back. Let's see how he feels!

**Fabian's POV**

Oh god…no…my heart feels like it's breaking in two…Nina..and Eddie…so this is how Nina felt when I kissed Joy. But that was an accident. This? Was not. Oh god I'm gonna be sick. I excused myself from the table and went to my room. I'm gonna have a talk with Eddie tonight.

**Eddie's POV**

I saw Fabian excuse himself from the table looking pretty hurt. Uh oh. I bet I'm gonna get it tonight. Whatever. Nina kissed back, I'm so happy!


	4. House of Envy  House of Names Part 1

**A lot of you want me to do a Neddie story so when I have time, I shall do a Neddie story AS WELL AS a Fabina story. I mean come on now, I can't have Neddie without Fabina. Or maybe I'll make it a Neddie story but have like Fabian jealous and trying to win Nina back and stuff. Idk. Any ideas? What would you guys like?**

**House of Envy / House of Names**

**Eddie's POV**

After a stressful fight with Patricia, I was sitting on my bed listening to music, trying to drown everything out. All of a sudden Fabian comes in. "Hey" he said. That's weird. He never says hi to me. I wonder what's with him all of a sudden. "Hey how was the movie?" I replied. He looked so occupied taking out a black bag from under his bed and rifling through it carefully. "Uh good you know, you should take Patricia" he said half listening, staring at whatever he found in his bag. _No way. He can't be serious. Patricia? After everything that's happened? _ "Oh please, I'd rather take Nina!" I said, not realizing what I said until it was too late.

**Fabian's POV**

I wasn't really paying attention to what Eddie was saying but I DEFINITELY heard that last statement. My head shot up. "WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Oh..shit.." he muttered. Suddenly all the memories about what happened between them came back to me. _Oh yeah. THAT'S why I hate him. _I narrowed my eyes and looked at him with disbelief. I usually don't have the guts to do this in front of girls but this was guy talk. I needed to set things straight. "Listen Eddie, I know you haven't been here long, so let's get things straight okay? Nina and I have history. We had so many adventures you couldn't even DREAM of last term. And I am in love with her. I broke up with her for the wrong reasons and I am determined to fix things with her. She's mine okay? Stop making things so much more complicated for me." I let it all out, what I'd been holding in for so long. Instantly, it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

**Eddie's POV**

"That's cute dude. Real cute. Point is, I don't care if you have history. Looks to me like you broke her heart. Now it's on her way to healing, and I'm here for you. Because unlike you, I never caused her pain. So say what you want dude, but you hurt her. That's unforgiveable." I told him smirking. This guy. Who does he think he is threatening me like that. I knew that hit real deep cus he was silent the rest of the night.

**-Morning-**

**Fabian's POV**

I woke up early and went down to the tunnels with the rest of Sibuna to try to figure out the complex web puzzle. I stared at Nina the whole time. She's so beautiful. I want her so bad. If she noticed me, she didn't say anything though. After a few hours, we went upstairs for some breakfast before school started. As I walked into the dining room, I saw Eddie and scowled and sat in my regular seat knowing full well that no matter what happened, I still got to sit by Nina.

**Eddie's POV**

Oh ho. I saw Fabian's little scowl. Two can play at this game. I usually sit next to Fabian but no. Today, I'll sit where Amber usually sits. Let's see how Fabian likes that. I sat in Amber seat and saw Fabian's eyes widen and he choked on his OJ once again. "What are you doing?" Fabian asked. I smirked "sitting, duh" I rolled my eyes. Amber walked up to me. "that's my seat" she said. I didn't even look at her. There's an empty one next to Fabio over there Barbie. Sit in it" I told her, completely butchering Fabian's name on purpose. She narrowed her eyes at me but sat next to Fabian. Fabian glared at me. "my name is Fabian" he said. I rolled my eyes. _Whatever._

**Fabian's POV**

Eddie ticks me off so much. But before I could do or say anything, Nina came in and she looked absolutely BEAUTIFUL even though she was wearing a school uniform. I could tell Eddie felt the same and that made me angry. "You look beautiful Nina" I told her. She smiled. Thanks Fabian. Then she saw Joy smirking at her and then she dropped her smile and didn't talk to me for the rest of breakfast. Instead, she talked to Eddie instead. God, I'm losing the girl I want to be with so bad! Nina's Gran is right. I need to step up my game.

**Eddie's POV**

After breakfast, I knocked on Patricia, Mara, and Joy's door. Patricia opened the door. "What do you want doofus?" she asked. So loving. "I need to talk to Joy if you don't mind freak" I retorted. She rolled her eyes and sent Joy out. "What's up Eddie?" she asked. "Fabian asked me to ask you if you would like to go to the movies with him" I told her. "Fabian told you to ask me? Why didn't he do it himself?" she questioned. "Because it's Fabian…you know how he is with girls" I told her. She nodded. "that's true…yes! He took me up on my offer! I can't wait!" she screamed excitedly and went to tell the other girls. I smirked. _Oh this is gonna be fun. Let the games begin._


End file.
